


Another Daniel Jackson - Here

by sg_wonderland



Series: Ripple Effect - Here and There [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel faces past failures.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Ripple Effect - Here and There [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Another Daniel Jackson - Here

**Author's Note:**

> “You..you were there. You helped me stabilize him and got us out.”  
> “No, no, I didn’t. You were hit by an errant staff blast. You were killed instantly.”
> 
> The first story was written at least ten years ago. It is overly sweet and that's absolutely what I was going for. The second one is just because I wanted to see how one Daniel reacted to the actions of another Daniel Jackson.

You got us out. 

I hear the words pound over and over in my aching head. Somewhere, somehow, that other Daniel saved Janet. He was a better man than me. And he saved a precious life that I let slip through my hands.

“Daniel Jackson.” I jump as Teal’c speaks, I didn’t even know he was there.

“Sorry, Teal’c. I’m ready.” I start to rise but he stays me with a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder.

“We have time before the briefing.” And what a briefing this will be. Sixteen different versions of SG-1 all back home safe and sound. Fifteen other Daniels. All of them way smarter than me. Janet Fraiser was still alive in twelve of those realities. I know because I asked. “It was a shock seeing Dr. Frasier.”

“It was nice seeing her again.” That sounds pathetically inadequate. I was so frozen with shock and grief that I just stood gaping at her. I couldn’t even tell her that she was supposed to be dead. As usual, I wimped out and left the hard stuff to someone else.

“It was indeed.” 

I realize Teal’c’s hand is still on my shoulder. “I’m okay, Teal’c.”

“I do not believe that to be so. You have had a shock; perhaps Dr. Lam should examine you.”

I shoot up out of my chair. “The last thing I need is another doctor, thanks anyway. I just need..some time, some space.” This doesn’t sit well with Teal’c, who refuses to give me either.  
Teal’c has a unique ability to go right for the jugular. “You could not have saved her.”

“Why not? They did. They saved her and got her back and what did I do? I carried her body back after I failed. I was completely useless on that mission. Jack got shot, Janet got killed and I did absolutely nothing for either of them.” My anger engulfs me and I shove all the trappings of my work off the desk. “I’m useless, Teal’c!”

“Is it not true you saved Colonel O’Neill on your first trip through the Stargate?”

“I got myself killed. Jack saved himself.”

“That is untrue.” He grabs my shoulders before I can attack any more innocent paperwork. “Listen to me. We would all have been dead but for you. You helped us defeat Anubis and the replicators. I only wish that you could see yourself as we see you, Daniel Jackson.” His voice is soft, hypnotic.

“You’d be far better off with another Daniel Jackson.”

He shakes his head with a slight smile. “I would not trade you for all of those Daniel Jacksons. I prefer to keep you. This reality, this Daniel Jackson, that is all that matters to me.”  
*

I’m glad I resisted the temptation to call Cassie when Sam admits she did. Hearing from both of us in one day, out of the blue, would make anyone suspicious. I manage to make it through the briefing, contributing very little; it was Sam’s bright idea that saved the day this time. And most of the rest of the time, if we want to get perfectly honest here. I’m still mentally in the gateroom with Janet. 

Afterwards, I manage to shake Sam and Teal’c and an oddly attentive Cameron. Don’t know what that’s all about; I suspect he thinks I’m gonna shatter and he wants to have a front row seat. And that’s not really fair, it’s not his fault he’s not Jack.

The telephone brings me back to reality with a jolt. “Daniel Jackson.”

“Well, hi there, Dr. Jackson.”

Jack. “I am so gonna kill Teal’c one of these days.”

“Don’t know why, Teal’c has absolutely nothing to do with it.”

“Then who have you been talking to?”

“Hank filled me in on your adventures in multiple realities. You okay, Daniel?” His voice is suddenly serious.

It’s easier to admit over the phone. “No, I’m not.”

“I just wish I could have been there, seen her again.”

I try to make the effort. “She looked great, Jack, happy.”

“Will you do something for me?”

“Anything, Jack.” 

“Come to me.”

“I…I.” I honestly don’t know what to say.

“Daniel, don’t tell me you’ve got too much work to do. I don’t want to hear it. Catch the red-eye out tonight. You can do the tourist thing during the day. And I’ll introduce you to the night life. Come on, Daniel, you need some downtime.” His voice takes on a wheedling tone. “Smithsonian.”

I can’t even remember the last time I went to a museum purely for pleasure. “Jack, that is awful tempting.” Reality intrudes. “But I’ve got too much work.” I’m really, really tempted.

“I’ve already told Hank you were just gonna lock your office for a few days. And screw packing; just bring your credit card. They have these lovely new inventions here. They call them ‘malls’, Daniel. You can buy anything you need when you get here. I won’t take no for an answer.” He knows me well enough to know I’m wavering, that I would never contemplate this for anyone but him. “Don’t make me fetch you, boy.”

That ruffles my feathers, just as he intended. “Okay, you’re not a dog and I am not the daily paper.” Even saying that, I’m on the Web, checking for flights. If I can make it, there’s one tonight. I book it.

“Get your ass off that mountain, now. That’s an order.”

Hanging up, I shut everything down. I take Jack’s advice and just lock the doors behind me. A quick stop at the general’s office and I’m out of here.

*

I can’t believe I did that. Just walked off and left everything, didn’t even say bye to Sam or Teal’c. In fact, General Landry is the only one who knows that I’m gone.

Getting off the plane in DC with nothing but what I had shoved in a backpack, I smugly walk past the baggage claim. And then I see him. Standing there with his dress blues, sharp and crisp, and that shit-eating grin on his face. I don’t even let myself think, I fling myself in his arms. We both feel the shudders radiate through me. I just hold on and take the comfort he offers. I know he’s speaking to me but I can’t comprehend the words. Finally his voice penetrates the fog and I hear him, really hear him. “Daniel.” My name, over and over and over.


End file.
